90210: Looking Back
by cinderella9056
Summary: Brenda has had enough and leaves Beverly Hills. Why did she leave? Will she be found? How does her parents, brother and friends take her leaving them behind? What happens when they find out why she left? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

90210: LOOKING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any characters you recognize

Thank you to Angel N Darkness for your help in beta reading my first chapter

CHAPTER ONE

Brenda was tired, tired of everyone, even her twin brother, of supporting Dylan and Kelly. They trashed her heart, and no one cared. She was devastated. You would think her brother would care, that he would have some family loyalty. She was his sister, his twin sister after all. She knew him and supported him, no matter what, she always had. Yet when she needed his support, where was he? Supporting them not her. She had lost Dylan, and no one even asked her if she was okay, not one person asked her that. How are you doing? Her friends should have asked her or cared, but they didn't. She suddenly realized that she didn't really have any friends. They were Brandon's friends, not hers.

She had been stashing any money she came across, so she could leave Beverly Hills. She couldn't watch Dylan and Kelly together. It was ripping her heart out of her chest. No one knew she had a job, they thought she was wallowing in her misery, instead she was working to get money together, so she could leave, leave Beverly Hills and her brother, Dylan and her so-called friends behind.

She had gone to Mrs. Teasley and asked to take the final tests early, so she wouldn't have to come and watch Dylan and Kelly together. She told Mrs. Teasley that she was pregnant, and she needed to work to support herself and her baby. She asked Mrs. Teasley if she would please let her take the tests and not tell anyone, not even her parents what she knew. Brenda had gotten a job without anyone knowing about it, except Mrs. Teasley. Since Brenda was 18, Mrs. Teasley agreed, knowing Brenda was hurting. Brenda and Mrs. Teasley came up with a plan. They would, if anyone even asked, that Brenda was volunteering at a local business and since Brenda was 18 they would have to ask her where she was 'volunteering'.

Brandon after a week and a half of not seeing Brenda at school, asked her harshly, "Where are you going all day Brenda, cutting school so you don't have to see Kelly and Dylan together? You are not going to graduate if you keep cutting school. Grow up! Face facts! Dylan doesn't love you, he loves Kelly. He doesn't want or love you anymore. He chose Kelly. He is with her and not you."

"You know something Brandon, where I go and what I do is no concern of yours! I will do whatever I want. It's no business of yours, not anymore. Go back to _your_ friends and leave me alone!" She said almost screaming at him, she walks away from a shocked Brandon.

He could tell she was angry at him. He wondered why? He told her the truth about Kelly and Dylan and her to face facts? She needed to hear it, he figured. What was brothers for, if not to make Brenda see the truth. What did she mean by _your_ friends, like how she said it he didn't understand what she meant. They were their friends, not just his. He shook his head and left for the Peach Pit where he was meeting his friends.

That night Brenda realized that she would have to leave Beverly Hills soon. Sooner than she intended, she knew tonight she would leave. She had enough money together now. She had secretly been working for several weeks part time and now full time for a week and a half. She had a good job and she knew all she had to do was talk to her boss and get her paycheck. She started packing what she needed to take with her and she calmly walked downstairs to talk to her Mom and Dad, once she got off the phone to her boss, who agreed to give her, her whole paycheck even though payday wasn't for another week.

She knew Brandon had left, she had heard the squealing of the tires, she knew he was mad, but just didn't care.

She decided to tell them about her job. She was going to get them to leave the house. She was going to leave Beverly Hills. She would go pick up her check and disappear, so to speak. She wasn't going to tell anyone where she was going. She walked into the kitchen where her Mom was getting ready to put something on for dinner. "Mom and Dad, I know Brandon told you that I haven't been attending school. I have talked to Mrs. Teasley and she agreed that if I took finals now that I could still graduate, so I took the finals and passed. I have a job and that is where I have been going. I would like you to go out to eat, on me. You have always been there for me. I want to treat you to dinner, now that I have the money to. I know you both like buffets and Chinese food, so I thought a Chinese buffet called Lucky Charm. Please, let me do this for you."

"Ok, Brenda, but why don't you come with us?" Jim asked, he had a weird feeling, but he brushed it aside.

"I can't, I'm due at work soon." She takes out two twenty-dollar bills and handed them to her father. It was the least she could do for her parents. It was after all the last thing she could do for them. She was leaving tonight.

Cindy decided to let Brenda do this. She could tell it was important to her. So, Jim and Cindy took the money from Brenda and kissed Brenda and hugged her and left, not knowing when they got home that they would be shocked, that Brenda was gone. They would find a note instead of Brenda, telling them the real reason that she left.

Brenda called a taxi and he carried her luggage to the taxi. Brenda went to her work and got her paycheck and said goodbye to her boss. She had a train to get on that was leaving in an hour. She went to her bank and got the money, closed her account. She put a couple twenty's in her purse. The rest she put in the boots she had on. She had the taxi drive her to the train station. Where she was going to take it across the country to a place they wouldn't be able to find her unless she wanted them to, which she didn't.

She rode a train out of Beverly Hills, knowing they would soon find out and her parents would read the letter and be shocked at what was in it.

She left never looking back to what she left behind or who she left behind. No one had supported her in what she was going through. She didn't feel that there was anyone that she owed a goodbye to, not her parents, who always supported Brandon because he was their favorite, or Brandon himself. She had no one that she needed to say goodbye to not even her ex-boyfriend or 'friends'. No, they had definitely been Brandon's friends and not hers. So, she left it all behind. She looked forward to her new life. One that was not going to have family and friends that would betray her.

Please review! I would like to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

90210: LOOKING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any characters you recognize

Thank you to Angel N Darkness for your help in beta reading my second chapter

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

She left never looking back to what she left behind or who she left behind. No one had supported her in what she was going through. She didn't feel that there was anyone that she owed a goodbye to, not her parents, who always supported Brandon because he was their favorite, or Brandon himself. She had no one that she needed to say goodbye to not even her ex-boyfriend or 'friends'. No, they had definitely been Brandon's friends and not hers. So, she left it all behind. She looked forward to her new life. One that was not going to have family and friends that would betray her.

Cindy and Jim had enjoyed the dinner that Brenda paid for. Jim and Cindy after dinner had went for a drive and just enjoyed each other's company. When they got back home, Brenda was still gone as was Brandon. They knew Brandon would be at work for at least another couple hours' so, they were going to go to their bedroom to continue the nights festivities. Cindy was just checking Brenda's room, to make sure she wasn't home. Cindy saw the envelope and in big letters her and Jim's name on it. She decided to open it and she was shocked at what Brenda had written. Jim came to Brenda's room wondering where his wife was and why it was taking so long. He saw her and knew she was upset. He could tell. He asked, "Cindy, what's wrong?"

Cindy hands him the letter, which Jim reads and couldn't believe it. His daughter, his little girl had left. He read the reason why and was about to explode. How could he not see the reason for all her pain. How come no one had supported his daughter? Not even himself, he had been glad that Dylan and Brenda had broken up. He knew his daughter loved Dylan and that with the break-up she was upset. This had been going on and he had no idea how much she was hurting.

Cindy decided to call Brandon's cell phone. She knew he was at work, but he needed to come home, he needed to know this. She walks downstairs with an upset Jim following to use the family room phone.

She dialed his cell phone and he knew something was wrong when it rang because everyone was there at the Peach Pit. Brenda and his parents were the only ones that weren't there. He dug his cell phone out of his pocket. He wondered what this was about when he saw the house number.

Brandon was worried when he saw his house phone number. He knew something was wrong. He had, had a weird feeling since his talk with his sister. Why couldn't she move on and let go? He didn't understand that, probably because he had never been in love.

Brandon flips the phone open and is shocked with what he hears. His parents wanted him home now. He knew by the tone of voice that his mother used that he needed to get to the house, now. He asked his parents who were both listening, as they had it on speaker, "Is Brenda, okay?" Remembering what he had said to her. He had said what he did to get her to face the truth, that Dylan was no longer hers and he didn't love her. So, she could move on from him. He was harsh he realized, beyond harsh, but he just told the truth as he saw it.

"No!" His father said, he hung up the phone.

Brandon yells at Nat, "Nat, I have to leave. Family emergency it seems." He wasn't sure he believed that. It was just Brenda being Brenda, but why would his parents seem so upset. He could hear the worry in their voice.

"Is everything okay?" Steve asked, concerned.

"Not according to my parents, Bren, is not okay, that is all I know. My parents told me to come home."

"Go, Brandon, call me and let me know what is going on." Nat said, worried now about Brenda, Jim and Cindy.

Brandon runs out the door with the others following him, they all hop in their cars and head toward Casa Walsh. They follow Brandon who is driving fast, a little too fast. The gang gets there in 10 minutes.

When Jim hears the cars pulling up, he knows that Brandon brought the people who had hurt his daughter with him. That made Jim mad. He didn't want to see them right now. It was a mistake on Brandon's part to bring them here, not when Jim was so angry at what he read in that letter. He was especially angry at Dylan for what he had done to Brenda, not months ago, but recently. That was the main reason she left. He knew this. How much Brenda had to be hurting at what Dylan had done recently. Sleeping with Brenda then telling her he still was with Kelly, that he regretted having sex with her. He had returned to Kelly which had destroyed Brenda. For the second time Dylan had chosen Kelly after sleeping with Brenda. She had told them in the letter that she and Dylan had been sleeping together till a couple days before him choosing Kelly when Kelly and Brenda gave him an ultimatum, to choose Brenda or Kelly. He had chosen Kelly then and now just a few weeks ago, Dylan had been fighting with Kelly and slept with Brenda and had gone back to Kelly. He had broken her heart again. Now Jim was so angry at Brandon for bringing everyone with him, but especially Dylan and Kelly. Bringing them was a mistake. Yes, bringing Brandon's friends with him had been a mistake.

Brandon gets out of his car and runs toward his house with everyone following him. They wanted to know what was going on as does Brandon. Was Brenda hurt or pretending to be hurt is more like it, probably pretending to be hurt. He was tired of dealing with Brenda and whatever drama she had made up this time. Why had his parents called him home from work?

He runs in the house with his friends behind him, what he saw shocked him. His mother was crying and his father was upset and very angry. Jim says, "You get your friends out of my house they are not welcome here, not anymore, especially not Dylan and Kelly."

"I don't know what Brenda told you, but she is just upset that Dylan is with Kelly, that is the problem, more of Brenda and her drama. She just doesn't want to face facts that Dylan doesn't love her, that he loves Kelly. Is this why you called me because of Brenda and her problems? If this is why you called me home than I would have rather stayed at work."

"Shut up! You can't even shut up long enough to be told what is going on. If you don't listen now you can go upstairs and pack your things and go somewhere else to stay, to live, it won't be here." Jim says, shocking everyone. Jim said that to Brandon, everyone went quiet.

Brandon looked at his mother expecting her to say something and when she doesn't Brandon realizes something bad is going on. "Where is Brenda?"

"We don't know. She left."

"Left? Left for where?" Brandon asked. Maybe something was going on.

"We don't know. When we came home all of Brenda's stuff was in boxes and on her bed was a note. She left Beverly Hills and according to the letter she is not coming back. She told us in the letter why she left. Now I would like for Brandon's friends to leave and Dylan and Kelly, you are never to come here ever again. You two are not welcome here, so don't come back."

"Why?" Dylan asked, he was surprised that Cindy said that about him not being welcome at the Walsh house.

"You want to know why, Dylan? I know what happened between you and Brenda sleeping with her up to three days before you chose Kelly. Yes, they were still having sex up till he chose Kelly. Nice of you Dylan to keep having sex with my daughter a few months ago. Now we come to now. You want to tell them Dylan how you slept with Brenda when you and Kelly had a fight. You told Brenda that you and Kelly was over and so you slept with her two months ago. You then broke her heart again by telling Brenda that you made a mistake sleeping with her, destroying her once again. This time though there was consequences of your action. Brenda is pregnant. How many of you knew that? None of you did. Why? Because you didn't care that she was becoming depressed. She had no one to talk to. She wrote that not one of you were her true friends, you were Brandon's friends not hers. Now Brenda is gone, she has left Beverly Hills. No, she won't be coming back, according to her letter, she asked, what was there to come back to. She had no one who she could count on. She was right, there is not one person in this room except her mother and me that love her. You have shown that Brandon not Brenda is your friend. Now I want you all out of my house NOW!"


	3. Chapter 3

90210: LOOKING BACK

Disclaimer: I do not own 90210 or any characters you recognize

Thank you to Angel N Darkness for your help in beta reading my third chapter

CHAPTER THREE

Kelly looked at Dylan and said, "Dylan, please tell me you didn't sleep with Brenda before you chose me. Tell me that you didn't recently sleep with her and got her pregnant. Tell me that Brenda is lying in her letter."

"I can't!" Dylan told her and everyone. Kelly was devastated. She had thought that Dylan loved her, she guessed not. Brenda had left Beverly Hills for good. He had chosen Kelly because of Jim always getting between him and Brenda and he got tired of that, so he made the easy choice. He made the choice he did also because she showed up at his Dad's party and Brenda didn't. "Jim, it's not like you were very supported of Brenda either. You can't just blame me for Brenda leaving when you weren't there for her. You had always been there for Brandon but not Brenda. You have no room to holler because you are also to blame, it is not just me, who left Brenda alone. All of us did and that includes you and Cindy. So, don't go blaming everything on me."

Jim's face turns red he is so angry at what Dylan said, especially since he knew Dylan spoke the truth. This was going to be bad, Brandon thought, he had better get Dylan out of there. So, he walked up and got between his Dad and Dylan. So, he took and told Dylan to get out of there for now. Dylan looked at Brandon and knew he was right.

Donna felt bad. Donna hadn't even known or thought of what Brenda was going through. How she felt about what was going on with Dylan, Kelly, and herself. She hadn't thought about Brenda and how much she must be hurting. She was sad that Brenda thought that she didn't have any true friends. They had, had fun in Paris, but when all this came out she realized she had supported Kelly and Dylan and Brenda was left out in the cold. She wished she could go back and change that.

Andrea felt that she had not been a true friend to Brenda. She had noticed that something was going on with Brenda, but she had wanted to let her come to her if she needed to talk or something. She had just not wanted to get to involved in the mess that had been Dylan, Kelly, and Brenda. She should have said something, some way of supporting Brenda and not just being okay with Dylan and Kelly and what that did to Brenda. No one took Brenda's side. She was right she didn't really have a true friend. Everyone had just accepted Dylan with Kelly. No one thought to ask or help Brenda, herself included.

David had chosen his sisters side and was glad that Kelly was happy Dylan chose her. He didn't think of what Brenda was going through. He had just supported Kelly and Dylan.

Brandon finally got Dylan away from Jim who was so angry that he was about to hit Dylan. Dylan looked at Kelly and she wouldn't even look at him. He knew that he had screwed up royally. He had chosen the easy way which was Kelly, not thinking of all the times that Brenda had been there for him. Just that Kelly was there that night, so he chose her. What a mess. Brenda had left Beverly Hills. Would she really not come back? He hoped she would he sure hoped so. He had a lot to make up for. She was pregnant and alone. Why? Because of him.

Brandon told Dylan, Kelly, Donna, David, Andrea, and Steve to leave. He would talk to them tomorrow. He felt it would be better if they left. He was angry himself about what Dylan had done. He would deal with that later, right now he had to deal with his parents. That was not going to go over well. Dylan before leaving told Brandon if he needed to, to come crash at his place.

They all got in their cars and left, leaving behind Brandon with a furious Jim and an angry and heartbroken Cindy.

Brenda hadn't been able to come to Cindy. She hadn't been there for Brenda like she should have. She felt so guilty for not knowing what was going on and how Brenda felt about it.

Jim was so far beyond angry at Dylan for doing what he did. He sure wanted to hit Dylan for doing that to his daughter, that was just wrong. How could Dylan have done that to Brenda? He had loved her at one-point Jim thought this anyway. The question is, did he really love Brenda? Jim didn't think so after what he did to his daughter. Dylan was right that he wasn't there for his daughter and that was hard for Jim to face. He knew that because of how he felt about Dylan and Brenda being together that she felt she couldn't come to him.

Brandon couldn't imagine Brenda not coming back. She would be here in the morning or in a week, but she would be coming home. She just had to. This was just another of her stunts to get sympathy and Dylan back. He just couldn't believe that she really left and was not coming back. Not looking back.

She would come back. He really believed this was a stunt to get Dylan back, at least he hoped so. She was pregnant and hadn't told him. Could she really not count on him? Could she really not come to him? Had he really supported Dylan and Kelly and not his sister? Had he made it so impossible for her to come to him in her time of need? Could he have really not supported her and made it so she couldn't talk to him or anyone. Had she really believed that there was no one she could talk to?

What had they done to her? Would she really not come back? She was pregnant and alone. Why had he supported Kelly and his best friend Dylan when they trashed Brenda's heart? He hadn't wanted to get in the middle of it. So, he didn't say anything, and he should have not let Dylan get away with what he did to his sister. He knew that if she really was gone that it was partly his fault for not being there for his sister. He knew that he had to go into the house now and see if his father had calmed down and if his mother was less furious. He had never seen his parents so angry and upset. He opened the door and walked into the house not knowing what to expect. He didn't expect to not be able to find Brenda. He expected her to calm down and come home. He didn't realize it would be a long time before he would see his sister again.


End file.
